Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Unknown World
by Nobellium Uranium
Summary: A human, now turned into a Pikachu, wakes up with no memory of his past. With no other option, he teams up with an Eevee in a mysterious world only inhabited by Pokémon, working together to try to stop the mysterious creatures that steal the souls of Pokémon. Contains mild vulgar language and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Vilden Forest**

She had never been this far into the forest alone.

Now that she thought about it, she had never been by herself for such a long time.

She'd been walking for about twelve hours, trying to keep her mind out of what had happen. _"The more I think about it, the worse I'll get,"_ she thought to herself. _"Just keep to myself, like nothing ever happened."_ There was a temporary rustling of leaves in the forest, causing her to frantically look around, but to no surprise, found nothing. _It's... j_ _ust the wind..._ She decided to keep her mind of it by pulling out her map. _"I'm almost out, just a few more hours."_ While she put the map back, she kept peering around, as if someone was following her. While still staying paranoid, her emotions had calmed down a bit since the attack. _But I can't leave my guard down. There's almost a guarantee that someone's going to look for me._ She felt herself starting to stagger. _"I really should rest soon,"_ she realized, her legs now wobbling. She found a nearby tree and walked towards it. She piled up some leaves around her and started to rest. _"Only for five minutes"_ She lied to herself, starting to droop her eyes.

She slipped into subconsciousness as she opened her eyes. She looked around and found herself on the outskirts of a village. She pushed herself up and started trudging along. She spotted a few rows of houses that seemed very familiar to her. " _This couldn't be..."_ She started thinking as she slowly picked up her pace. She kept going faster and faster as she recognized more and more dens.

She came to a sudden stop as she stood outside her own house. Her eyes widened in fear as she started to frantically back away. " _No. No no no no no... I can't be back here. I can't..."_ She started to hyperventilate. " _How did I get back here... I'm hours away from here..."_ She started to breath harder as she started screaming. _"GET ME OUT OF HERE. WHY AM I HERE? "_ She started to cry. She kept backing up still she tripped on something. She turned to look at what tripped her, and froze at was she saw. All of a sudden, there were soulless bodies of everyone she knew and loved littered all around her. " _This... isn't real... I was gone by then... this is a dream... it has to be... this isn't real... this isn't real...its too real... but it can't be..."_ She repeated to herself. One of the bodies on the floor suddenly jumped up, clawing at her and pulling her down to the ground. " **THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT."** It said. **"YOU COULD OF PREVENTED THIS. YOUR IGNORANCE AND COWARDLINESS CAUSED ALL OF THIS."** It yelled at her. ' **YOU COULD OF SAVED US."** She started trembling. _**"**_ **OUR BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS. YOU WILL BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS."** She squeezed her eyes shut, praying for this nightmare to end. " _STOP! GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT! I CAN"T DEAL WITH THIS!_ I'M SORRY!" She screamed, waking up and yelling the last word out loud. She looked around and remember where she was. _"It was... just a dream"_ She told herself, still shaking and blinking the tears out of her eyes.

It took her a entire hour to calm down and be able to move again.

She trudged along, attempting to distract her thoughts by admiring the beauty of the forest. She heard some bird Pokemon chirping, felt the sun shine down on her on the cloudy day, forming rays through the trees, noticed some lingering ferals, and a strange object under at tree. _Wait_... _What is that..._ Her curiosity got the better of her as she spotted something off in the distance. _"Or someone..."_ She hesitantly walked up to it, her mind racing with all the possibilities. _"Could it be a ta- No, it couldn't be, they would've been attacking me by now. Could it be some **one**? Oh gods, were they abandoned in the forest? Is it __unconscious? How old are they? Could they be... dead?"._ All these thoughts swirls around her head as she approached up towards it. She noticed that it seemed to be surrounded with leaves and soundly sleeping, as if nothing was wrong in sleeping in the forest during the day. She was filled with wonder and curiosity as she spoke and shook the creature.

"H-hello? Hello! Hell _o_ _oooo?!_ Hey, are you okay? Awake? ...Alive?"

The creature on the floor slowly gained consciousness and grew confused as to why someone was calling out for him. He tried to remember where he was and if he had anything important today. However, as it slowly dawned onto him, he realized that he couldn't phantom a thought of his past.

 _"Why... can't I remember anything?"_ His mind started throbbing in confusion, still sluggish from recently waking up. With his eyes still closed, He tried to think back to the last thing he could, even as something as simple as drinking water, or going to sleep, or even his parents...

Nothing

No memories at all, whatsoever.

He couldn't even think of his own name

He didn't get the time to think over this, due to him suddenly getting pushed over on his back. He rubbed his eyes open and pushed himself up into a seating position. He looked around, ignoring the person behind him, and noticed, instead of a bed, he was surrounded by trees all around. He felt the neatly placed leaves under him, as opposed to a soft mattress. _"How did I get here...?"_

She gave a quick sigh of relief. "Thank Xerneas you're awake! I was worried that they would find you! Are you ok? It's really rude just to leave someone knocked out in the middle of the forest, especially nowadays. What's the last thing you remember? How badly were you beaten up? Where are you from? We don't get lots of you around this region. Are you from here? How a-"

"S-stop it, please! I d-d-don't know! I don't have any memory of anything! I can't remember anything! I-I'm really scared, my whole body feels weirdly, _tingly_ , and I don't even remember my name, anything about me or my family!" He burst out, stuttering in fear and not giving a glance to the person next to him. He covered his face with his hands as he tried not to fully freak out.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that..." She paused for a moment. "Well, if you have amnesia, I can try to bring you to the town I'm heading towards, I heard that there are some good psychics there. And for the whole body "tingle thing"? My brother used to get that feeling a lot when he first evolved, he told me something about discharging? I thing you have to "ground your tail towards the ground", since that's how you guys work, right?

He stopped listening after a while. "P _sychics? How 'I work'? Tail?"_  
Turning towards the individual, he tried calming down for a few seconds and started asking "Now, hold on a second, can I just ask w-"

He then noticed that the person next to him was an Eevee  
"Everything ok?" The Eevee asked, tilting her head in confusion

"Y-y-you're... a Pokemon? A _talking_ Pokemon? How is this possible! Pokemon can't talk!" _Can they?_ It confused him as to why he was so upset and bewildered by this.

"That's kinda rude, isn't it? Anyways, look at you! You're talking perfectly normal for a Pikachu your age." Eevee said, defensively

 _A... Pikachu?_ "I'm not a Pikachu, I'm a... human!" _Whatever that is_

"Yeah sure, and I'm Mew. Go look at that pond right there, look at your tail, yellow fur, red electric pouches. Looks pretty Pikachu to me" She pointed out, gesturing towards the pond

While the Pikachu hesitated for a while, he eventually waddled towards the pond. He thought to himself: "W _hat is a human, exactly? All I know is that I am one. But a Pikachu? That's the little electric mouse Pokemon. Why did it surprise me that the... Eevee spoke? Well, Pokemon aren't supposed to speak, right? Yeah, they just say their names repetitively. So how could I be one? How is she talking? How am I talking? How does m-"._ He interrupted his own thoughts by the strange figure that looked back to him in his reflection.

He really was a Pikachu.

How could this be happening?

 _Why_ was this happening?

"How is this possible? I'm... a Pokemon?" He couldn't believe it. He looked at his tail, felt his cheeks, looked at his lack of legs and two toes.

"It's Pok _ **é**_ mon, first of all." She corrected as she walked back up to him. She then paused and thought for a moment. "And if it helps you at all, I think I believe you" She said nicely

"Y-you do?" He stuttered, surprisingly

"Yeah, of course! Humans are- well, _were_ real, and we know about them, but there kinda used just for stories and legends. Like aliens, I guess you could say. Anyways, either some cruel psychic Pokémon is pranking you, you're just crazy, or you're telling the actual truth! 33% chance that something super interesting happens!" she said cheerfully.

He looked surprised. "Thanks, I guess. I guess... I'll go with you and see those psychics you were talking about. Thank you."

"Don't sweat it! We'll talk to them, and as long as you're not absolutely mental, We can both explore the town after!" She pitched in. "Now let's go before it gets dark"

Together, they started walking down the path together. Eevee silently led the way, while human Pikachu was having an ongoing battle inside his head.

 _"Why am I a Pokémon? How did I become a Pokémon? Am I dead? Is my family dead? Do I have a family? What did she mean by humans **were** real? Am I in the past? Future? Alternate Dimension? Am I an actual human?" _All these thoughts and unanswered questions worried him. _"I'll have to worry about that for later. For now, I can learn who I truly am, and live my life to the fullest here, figuring out about my past while I go through this world."_ This reassured him enough to start a conversation with the Eevee.

"So-" He broke the silence, "You said you had a brother who... evolved, right?"

"Yeah! Three brothers, two sisters-" She said, "and I'm the youngest. One of my brothers evolved into a Flareon, one into a Jolteon, and the other into an Umbreon. My sisters evolved into a Vaporeon and Glaceon."

"And what was it you said about, _grounding,_ was it?"

"Oh right, it's a thing that you Pikachu's do. Well, as you should know, you recharge and generate all your electricity in your red checks, right? Well, after going to sleep and, well, _literally_ recharging, sometimes you have to 'let go' and discharge some of your electricity out of your system to avoid... complications. What you guys do it just place your tail on the ground and use it as a grounding rod." She explained.

The Pikachu then looked back at his tail. He almost completely forgot about it. Now that the consciousness of his tail came back to him, he tried gaining control of it.

Then he fell flat on his face.

He tried standing back up and moving, but toppled over and met the same result. This went on for a while

"Ahahahaha! Oh, I _love_ seeing this!" Eevee giggled. "This usually happens when Pokémon evolve with new tails, but I haven't seen it _this_ bad!" She said, tearing up.

"Hey! Cut me some slack!" He protested, "I'm new to this body and my tail's really long and weirdly shaped!"

She kept laughing. "Here, let me help; you're doing it wrong. You're putting to much thought into the tail, and you're not supposed to. Just let it naturally balance you, and don't force it."

He listened to the advice and after 2 tries, he got back up.

"See? Not too hard!" She chirped, "Now, shift your body and set your tail to the ground"

He did just that, moving slightly forward while setting his tail down.

"That's great, now just, feel all the electricity that's flowing and coursing through your body. Now imagine all the extra electricity you have, that might make you feel unconformable, or 'tingly', as you said. Now, direct a small amount of that electricity towards your tail, down into the ground"

He closed his eyes and thought about it. He imagined the electricity flowing through his body, and he got ready to move it. He tried concentrating for a long time.

"Nothing's happening!" He cried.

"Keep tried, you should get the hang of it soon! I believe in you!" She responded.

He nodded and closed his eyes again, feeling determined. He imagined moving some of his electricity towards the ground, like the Eevee said. He felt some of the electricity starting to flow to his command, towards the rear end of his body. His cheeks started to spark. "Oh! Did you see that! My cheeks started sparking!" He said with his eyes suddenly wide open with amazement. He started rubbing his cheeks. The Eevee smiled

"Of course, I think that happens every time you use your electricity. Now, don't get distracted, keep going!" She cheered.

He nodded and closed his eyes again. He went back to the process, not getting distracted by his cheeks. After having the amount of electricity being released thought out, he released it through his tail. He felt some sparks from his tail going towards the ground, and after finishing, his cheeks stopped sparking.  
"That... was super cool!" He said, with glee showing through his eyes.

"Just wait until you actual use it in battle. Now, lets go! The sun's setting!" She said, starting to walk again.

He followed behind her, feeling proud of his accomplishment. "Why does it matter if the sun set-"  
Unfortunately, he didn't get to finish his question, because he was suddenly hit over the head, launched towards the Eevee

He gave a sharp cry as he fell onto the ground on his back. The Eevee noticed this and turned towards the attacker

"Ah, so you're one of the survivors from the village, huh?" A mysterious voice called out from the trees.

"Who are you? What do you want from us?" The Eevee yelled out.

"Straight to the point, huh? Well, I want everything you have! I'm sure you hid something hidden in your mane before you ran! The others sure did, and they had some good loot! Now, stand still," It grinned, charging up a Shadow Ball while staying hidden behind the tress.

"Pikachu, watch out!" The Eevee yelled, getting ready to fight.

The Pikachu still felt light headed from being hit from the head, but managed to get up. "What do I do?" He cried.

"You fight, obviously!" She yelled back, jumping out of the way of the Shadow Ball. "Get on all fours!" She added.

He did just that, getting on all fours. _"This is my chance to use some electric moves!"_ He smiled at the thought. _"But how?"_

While he pondered on that, the Eevee started running towards the tree, dodging the Shadow Balls. She climbed up the tree, and once high enough, tried to tackle the Pokémon in the tree. However, once it was too late, realized who it was. A Gengar

She phased right through it, falling from the tall tree and landing on the ground, hard, on her snout. Before she could get back up, she was hit again by a Shadow Ball, and knocked right next to the Pikachu. She was barley conscious and very weak, but still able to fight.

Meanwhile, the Pikachu kept thinking. "Well, _my attacks come from the cheeks, right? So I should direct the electricity towards my cheeks instead of my tail and let it go."_ He focused his energy and concentrated. He felt his cheeks charging up, zapping with power. As the Eevee fell right next to him, He jumped in the air as far as he could, feeling the electricity around his whole body, and sent it towards the tree with the Gengar. The electricity left his body, but didn't follow his plan he had thought out. Instead, got pulled to the closest thing next to him.

The Eevee.

"Hey!" She yelled, falling to the floor. A Shadow Ball then hit her, then once again she was tossed her towards the air and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Ahahaha! What an idiot!" The Gengar laughed, jumping out the tree. "Truly, the worst Pokémon I have ever seen! Can't even control his own electricity!" He started walking closer to the Pikachu, with an eerie, wide open grin.

"G-get away from me!" He yelled, frozen in fear.

The Gengar got close enough, and without breaking a sweat, knocked him down on the ground, and got closer to his face

"Sorry, can't have witnesses," He said, starting to choke the Pikachu.

He suddenly was able to move, not being petrified anymore. He tried kicking and clawing the Gengar, but with no effect, as it just phased through him. He then started to see small black dots swirling around his eyes, as he stopped struggling to conserve oxygen.

"Such a shame too, There aren't much Pikachu's around here, you are pretty rare here. Maybe I can skin you and sell your meat at a high price" He grinned maliciously. Pikachu's eyes widened in fear, knowing he won't know how to stop him. The black dots were starting to get bigger. _"This is how my story ends? Just as quick as it started?"_

"I really wouldn't kill, ya know. But, seeing such a cute, little Eevee here unconscious? And alone in the forest? You know how rare female Eevee's are?" His grin got wider. "They sell real high on the market, along with exotic meats."

If it wasn't for his lack of oxygen, he would have felt like vomiting. He felt disgusted as to what the Gengar planned to do, as the black dots started clouding his whole vision. _'I can't let this happen! I can't die, and I can't let him do that to her! I have to fight back!"_ He focused all his energy, his electricity to his pouch. All the electricity he thought he had, _no_ , all the electricity he could think of. All of the electricity that he thought was possible to fathom. The clouds started to darken and spark, swirling around them. He felt like his whole body surrounded with yellow light. The Gengar twitched and let go of him. "W-what are you doing, kid?" He cried, looking terrified at his new-found power. The Pikachu didn't say anything, as he took a quick gasp of air. He glared at the Gengar and started charging up his power. He sent out a blast of electricity towards the Gengar. Then, from the sky, another blast of lightning started heading towards the Gengar, on course to strike him at the same time.

"Ah fu-"

 _ **KABOOM**_

The lightning bolt struck him with immense force. Dust shot up and blinded everyone within the area. The lightning clouds above faded into nothingness as the dust settled. Where the Gengar once was now an unidentifiable black, roasted figurine. Pikachu's adrenaline started to die down. His body stopped sparking, and Pikachu started to feel light headed. He fell onto the ground, and looked towards the sky. He saw something that looked like a giant yellow bird, with spiky feathers. However, just as quickly as he saw it, it disappeared. After that, he looked back down at the ground towards the Eevee. _"As least she's safe"_ He thought, starting to lose consciousness. The last thing he heard was a voice.

"Quickly, it came from over here!"

He then fell into the darkness.

* * *

Wow, first chapter done and uploaded. I try not to do author comments that much, so check my bio and go on my Deviant Art account for more.

Anyways, I plan to update once every 2 weeks year round. But let's be honest, I won't keep that streak up for too long. But I'll try. Once again, Deviantart for updates.

Also, a review would be greatly appreciated, even if it's a generic complement or super nit picky, I don't mind at all.

Edits: Revised first few lines, made Gengar... a little less dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Cater Hospital**

 _"So, has there been a DNA match?"_ The deep, rich voice pierced though Pikachu's consciousness.

 _"Yes, it has. It was the male Gengar, the leader of one of the smaller, yet notorious raider groups"_ A soothing female voice responded

 _"I still can't believe he took him down with such tremendous force, for being such a low level."_

 _"Of course, it wasn't just him. He was at the brink of death, and most likely trying to protect his little friend Eevee here."_

 _"But he's still just a kid."_

 _"Teenager, technically."_ She pointed out. _"And I forgot to mention, Zapdos was spotted by a few witnesses. The gods seemed to show mercy on him"_

There was a brief silence.

 _"And how's the Eevee?"_ He asked, after a few moments.

 _"She's okay physically, but I'm not so sure about emotionally. It seems to be that she came from the village that was recently attacked"_

There was a pause. _"Explains why she was so quiet."_

He started to lower his voice to a whisper as he asked _"Do you have any word from up north?"_

The second voice sounded tense. _"We will **not** talk about that right now."_ She said firmly. _"Look at Pikachu's vitals, he's going to be waking soon"_

As Pikachu heard this, he took the opportunity to pretend to wake up. He started to push himself upright as the second voice started speaking.

"It seems like he's finally getting up." She stated out loud, as if the conversation never happened. She waved her hand. "Go to Audino's room and tell him that he's awake."

Before Pikachu could open his eyes, he heard the door opening and closing.

"Where... am I?" Pikachu asked, after sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He saw that the second voice he heard was a Roserade, and it seemed like she was treating him.

"You're at Cater hospital, sweetie. Since your encounter with that horrible Gengar, you used up all your energy and electricity. You've been asleep for 16 hours, which is quite awhile if I do say so myself." She explained

Pikachu looked down for a while, letting his (very few) memories flood back. He remembered waking up in a forest in a body of a Pikachu, with no memories of his past life other than the fact that he was a human. " _Well, I guess that wasn't a dream. I'm still a Pikachu..."_ He also recalled his fight with the Gengar, remembering that he though all hope was lost, till he fought back at the last second for his life, and someone else's life too... his head then snapped up as he remembered Eevee, the one who woke him up and helped him transition into his new body and world. "and Eevee? Where is she?" He asked, with a little too much urgency than what he meant.

Roserade smiled. "She's okay for now, but she'd been walking for a very long time. 50 miles with few breaks is very tiring on the body. She just woke up an hour ago, but her muscles are still resting. She should be ready to go in five minutes, regardless.

"That's great!" He gleamed, jumping out of his bed.

Roserade stuck her arms out. "No, wait! You're no-"

Before Roserade could object, Pikachu felt very weak as he jumped out of his bed. He knew something was wrong as he started to land on the floor.

He lost his footing as he fell flat on his face.

 _"Why does this keep happening to me?"_ He groaned, getting placed back up where he was

"I never said _you_ were good, silly!" Roserade giggled. "You used up all your energy during that attack, so we've been waiting for you to recharge."  
"However, it seems like you really were depleted, because it shows here that you have low electricity levels. We still are running tests, we were just waiting for you to wake up." She explained.

Pikachu slumped back onto his bed, his face stinging from the impact from the floor. He took this opportunity to get to know his new environment. He looked at body and realized that he had suction cupsconnected to his body; two being placed on his electrical pouches, one being connected on his temple, and three placed on his chest. He saw that they lead into a machine with strange symbols and writing, and a monitor that showed a jagged line being refreshed every second. _That must be my heart pulse. It looks like it's faster than what it usually is..._ He continued to follow the cable, and spotted that from the heart monitor, it led into the wall. He also noted that the size of the room was relatively small. In the corner of the room, there was a slightly larger than normal defibrillator, and above it were cabinets, filled with medicine. In the other corner, there was a very small bed that a small Pokémon, like Pikachu, would be able to lay in, but not with much extra space. Pikachu also noticed that his bed had a slight yellow tint, unlike the corner bed, and that his pillow was nice and fluffed, with the exception of the lump where his head was. The bed also had a small metal rod connected to the ground next to it. He looked at the Roserade and observed that she was busy writing notes down and organizing medicine.

After a moment of silence, a Rhydon open the door, followed by a Audino and Eevee. The Rhydon was wearing glasses and was very tall and muscular. Due to his size, he cramped up the room. The Audino was wearing a lab coat with a lanyard on it. The laminated card on it seemed to show a picture of him on the corner with strange writing on the sides. On the card, while it was opaque, there was a picture of a colorful, rainbow tree on it. While Pikachu observed all of this, the Rhydon started speaking.

"Hi there, My name is Ion, and the Audino behind me is named Mercy." The Rhydon addressed to Pikachu. "I'm the Mayor of this town, and Dr. Audino here is the head and owner of this hospital. I'm just here to say hi and to acknowledge your impressive feat you did out there. To show my thanks to you taking down that Gengar, I'll let you stay here for free for the week!" He exclaimed. Pikachu ears perked up as he recognized the voice as the first voice he heard when he woke up. He nodded his head in appreciation before asking for a favor.

"Thank you very much, but if I may, would Eevee be able to stay with me, Mr. Ion, sir?" He asked, looking as his companion who helped him in his time of need.

"Why of course! I don't see why not. I'm sure you guys can share a room together," he responed, while adding with a smile, "as long as you promise no funny business, alright?"

The last statement went past Pikachu's head as he sighed and nodded in relief. It was great to have Eevee stay with him, since he technically has known her all his life. Eevee herself looked glad, although staying silent. The Audino then cleared his throat and said to Pikachu:

"Although this is all great news, I do have to say that we have to keep you here roughly until one after high. Is that alright for you?"

Pikachu nodded his head, feeling like he had no real other option regardless.

"We can let Eevee stay at the bed across from you for now, so you can catch up." Roserade added, pointing to the corner bed.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Eevee thanked,

"If you don't mind me asking," Pikachu started, "what's the symbol on your card there, Dr. Audino?"

He blinked as if he was asked an obvious question. "I'm surprised you don't know." He said, with his eyebrows up. "This is the symbol for the tree of life, and all Pokémon, and even most ferals, understand it as the universal sign of healthcare." He raised his card so that the Pikachu could see.

"And what are the symbols on the side?" Pikachu asked once again.

Audino once again looked dumbfounded. "Symbols is a strong word for just letters and numbers. Just some information about me, like age, sex, blood type, Pokémon species, and all of that stuff."

Pikachu nodded. _Those are words? They look like strange symbols for me..._

Pikachu thoughts were interrupted as Rhydon got up and clapped his hands together. "Welp, I have to go. Duty calls and all, but it was nice meeting you! And know this, choose your fights carefully and don't get cocky, this was a once in a lifetime miracle, and it's a very rare occurrence. Don't expect for it to happen again. Take care."  
As he got up, the two doctors also stood and walked towards the door. Roserade turned and spoke to Pikachu. "We have to start tests in the main lab room to start and continue test. If you feel sharp, electric pains on the suction cups, just ignore it the best you can, alright?"

Audino also chimed in. "I also recommend you don't tell anyone of this. People may think you're crazy or... put you 'in your place.' Not all Pokémon are as nice as us," he smiled, while also adding, "not with recent events at least... But it's alright, as long as you train and work hard, or avoid fights altogether, you will be safe!"  
They left and closed the door behind them.

Pikachu look towards the Eevee and noticed her looking at the floor, loss with thoughts.

"Hey Eevee, are you alright?" He asked.

"Huh-?" Her ears perked up as she glanced towards the Pikachu. "Oh, yeah, of course."

Pikachu shook his head. "No you aren't, something wrong. I could tell since the moment you walked in. I wasn't born yes- I mean, I'm not oblivious."

Eevee looked back down. "Well... its nothing much..."

Pikachu glared at the Eevee. "Listen, you found me while I was unconscious in the middle of the forest, with no memories and me claiming that I was a human, yet, you still helped me, and even taught me how to use my electricity! If it weren't for you I'd probably be dead. Trust me, you can tell me what's wrong."

Eevee was slightly surprised by his sudden rant. _I guess I could tell him... part of the story._ "Well... Its not much... but..." She took a shaky breath in as she started to explain. "Its just that... I... I came from this town... and it got attacked... by Takers..." There was a pause as Eevee started to flashback "...And I don't know who lived or died because I ran away... and... I don't know what to do... I was... moving out anyways... but I left on bad terms and... I don't..." She couldn't finish her sentence, due to her choking on her tears by her horrid memories

Pikachu felt like she was leaving out of the story, but didn't push it. "Hey, it's alright," he tried to comfort her, but didn't know how. "I'm sure everyone got away in time. And if they didn't, it's not the end of the world, it's not like it's your fault. Also, no one ever knows when it's someone time to go. They probably regret it as much as you do. What matters is the overall picture, and that you did care for them."

Eevee internally flinched, but started to calm down. _"I can't let myself break down like this. Just hold on to your emotions, and keep them in."_ "Yeah, okay. Thanks for the help."

Pikachu smiled. "I guess we both have weird, messed up back stories, right?"

Eevee let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, I guess we do. But hey, you saved my life too, with the whole Gengar fight. You got him so good that it took _hours_ for them to analyze the DNA!"

Pikachu gave out a meek smile as he placed his hand behind his head. "Well, from what I heard, it wasn't all me. I heard they saw a... Zapados, was it?"

Eevee eyes widened in surprise "Really? Zapdos was there? That makes so much more sense! No offence, but I don't imagine you having that much power in your electricity"

"Of course." Pikachu acknowledged. "Zapdos is a Legendary Pokémon, right? And he... helped me with my attack? That makes so much more sense. Especially since I accidentally zapped you a minute before." Pikachu said, awkwardly getting red while recounting the memory."

"Oh, that was a zap? I thought you just tapped me on the shoulder" Eevee teased.

"Ha ha, very funny" Pikachu said over Eevee's laughter. "Anyways," he started asking after Eevee finished laughing. "you keep talking about them, and all I know is that they're terrible, but what exactly are Takers?"

"Oh, right," she sighed, starting to explain in a slightly more serious tone. "I forgot that you're... 'new' here. Well, Takers are these mysterious, horrible paranormal creatures that have only existed for a couple of years, and no one knows where they came from. They usually only come out at night and in groups of two to seven. They have no physical body so it's practically impossible to fight them, but they also have no brains, so they don't really... think. But very rarely, they are known to attack entire villages. Usually they get warned and everyone escapes in time... but other times..." Eevee trailed off, lost in thought.

"But what is it that they do?" Pikachu asked, a little hesitant to push the subject.

"Oh. They take the souls of Pokemon." She said, still lost in thought.

Pikachu blinked. "They... _eat_ souls?"

Eevee shook her head. "We don't know what they do with souls. People theorize that they eat them, others say they store them, or destroy them, or worse; they turn them into Takers. That's why it's so important to get back home or to a city before dark."

Pikachu stared in disbelief. "What... the actual hell..." _What type of crazy world have I gotten into?_

 _"_ Don't worry _too_ much." She tried to reassure him. "They don't attack and aren't spotted too often. Of course, always be precautious and stay within city lines before the sun sets. You know, common sense."

Pikachu nodded. "Of course." He then tried changing the subject. "So when Audino said 'one after high,' what did he mean by that?"

Eevee rolled her eyes. "Ugh, do I have to explain _everything_ for you?" She said jokingly. "One after high means one hours after the sun's highest point. We also say hours before and after the sun rises and sets. For us, it's really easy to tell how many seconds, minutes, or hours have pasted. Its basically instincts. Sometimes we..." She trailed off, looking at Pikachu weirdly. He seemed to be slightly flinching every few seconds. "Are you alright?" She asked, looking confused.

"Oh, yeah, I'm okay." He responded. He had stop flinching, but there was a very small, but noticeable wince every 30 seconds. "I guess it's just part of they tests they're doing. Sending some electricity through these things that are connected to me. It doesn't hurt at all, but it is annoying. They also seem to slow it down and lower the voltage." He continued explaining. "Whenever my pouches are shocked, I don't mind at all. I actually do enjoy it. It's weird to say, but it feels like it's recharging me, but then immediately used up. However, whenever they shock my sides or what not, it tingles a little. It doesn't-" he was interrupted by a loud noise from Eevee.

"Boooooo. I get... _got_ enough electric-type rants from my brother, and honestly I'm kinda bored of it." She explained, remembering her Jolteon brother and how energetic he was. _He always talked about his new experience as an electric type._ She snapped out of her day dream as she looked back up to Pikachu. "No offense to you, of course." She quickly added.

"No, I get it. I'm still a little new new to this body after all, so you may have to deal with more of that." He teased at the end.

The two then started planning on what to do once they leave, and what parts of the town to explore.

All while Rhydon watched and listened from the control room. He took his headset off once the conversaion started

 _"He's... a human? How is this possible?"_ His mind pondered all the possibilities on why he was here. _"Is he crazy? Did one of the Legendaries send him here? Why? As a punishment? To him or us? Was this a gift for him? Is he here to destroy our world? Save it? Is there some sort of prophecy that could relate with him? Could he just be a normal citizen?"_ His mind clouded with all these thoughts as he leaned back in his chair. _"I can't ask any of the higher-ups like Alakazam or Metagross yet..."_ He realized. _"But I do know who I can ask."_ With this, he got up from his chair and started walking back to his office. _"I have to make a phone call..."_

Meanwhile, Roserade and Audino were wrapping up their tests in the lab. Unfortunately, they weren't able to find any interesting discoveries.

"Looks like all we got from this is that he won't be able to use his electricity for a while." Sighed the disappointed Roserade. "Should we recommend him to an electric therapist? It looks like he'll need help using his electricity again."

"Of course you should." Responded Audino. "Also, don't forget we also found that his DNA looked... slightly abnormal, so we'll have to keep a close eye on him. make sure you tell him to come for bi-weekly check-ups."

"Will do." She said, while getting up to leave the room.

"One more thing," Audino added right before she left the room. "Ask Rhydon if he knows anything about these two that could help. I already know he's been snooping, as he always done.

Roserade smiled at the last comment. "Will do, Sir."

"What would we do with our free time?" Asked Pikachu. We'd still have a couple of hours till sundown, and honestly I'm not in the mood for much more sleeping."

Eevee pondered for a moment. "We'll find out when we get there, I guess," she shrugged.

As she said this, Roserade walked in. "Good news, everyone! We finished with our tests early, which means you may leave."

Pikachu beamed with cheerfulness. "That's great! Thanks for the help!"

"Ok, but there are still some things I have to tell you," she continued, while unhooking Pikachu's equipment. "It seems like you won't be able to use your electricity for a while Pikachu, for at least 30 hours. We'll try to shorten that time by recommending an electric therapist and trainer, which'll help you get back on your feet by reteaching and enforcing the basics for you. I hope you don't mind. This is her card" She gave him a card with, once again, strange symbols on it.

Pikachu, however, felt relieved. _This is my excuse to learn how to use my electricity without looking like an idiot!_ "Thank you, you don't know how happy I am for the help!" He exclaimed, holding onto the card.

Roserade seemed slightly taken aback by how grateful Pikachu was. "Well, no problem!" She walked towards the door to hold it open. "Oh, and one last thing, Pikachu. You'll have to come back every two weeks so we can check up on you. No biggie."

Pikachu and Eevee jumped off their own beds and landed on the floor. "Sure thing!" Pikachu responded as he walked up towards the door.

"Well, have a great day guys! Stay safe!" Roserade called out, as she waved good-bye.

Pikachu and Eevee both showed their thanks as they left the hospital. As Pikachu opened the door, he was pretty surprised at what he saw. It was a vastly large town with all sorts of buildings scattered everywhere. To his right he saw a pathway towards the city, witch seemed to split into two directions. He saw a couple of buildings that resembled shops. Towards his left, he saw what seemed to be a pathway towards the forest. In the edge of the city lines, he saw to what he assumed to be towers. As Pikachu peered into the forest, he spotted something in the corner of his eyes in the trees. " _What's that...?"_ He squinted his eyes as he tried to get a better look. Unfortunately, he was suddenly pulled back by Eevee

"Hey, Skitty! I'm _really_ hungry and I have no idea where the food is,so let's go!" Eevee said, bouncing off towards town square

"Hey! Wait for me!" Pikachu yelled as a started to run. He glanced back one more time, but didn't see anything in the forest. " _Must have been my eyes playing tricks on me..."_ He thought as he ran to catch up with the Eevee.

* * *

Sorry that chapter 2 took awhile. I was gone for a week and temporarily lost my momentum for this story (yeah I know I only wrote one chapter). Once again, updates on Deviantart (uhhhidklmao).

The username is weird yes I get it.

PS: Everything in italics are thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Cater Town**

"We really should ask for help..." Pikachu suggested after recognizing that they were back where they started.

"Nonsense! We Pokémon have great instincts and a sense of smell, unlike you humans!" Eevee teased. She was too stubborn to admit that she couldn't navigate very well in the town.

"Well... first of all, I'm a Pokémon now too," Pikachu pointed out. "And second, we've been running around in circles for 10 minutes. The town isn't even that large!"

Eevee shrugged off the last comment. "Bla bla _bla_. I know what I'm doing. I'm pretty sure its this left right here anyways." Eevee pointed, starting to walk ahead.

"Wait, right?" Pikachu guessed, distracted.

"No, left"

"Left?"

"Right."

"So right?

"No, left!"

"Are you saying 'no, left' or 'no left'?"

"What?"

"Never mind that, I'll just go ask someone." Pikachu gave up with the strange miscommunication as he walked towards a Munchlax.

Eevee rolled her eyes. "Ughhhhhhhh, fine." She grumbled as she sluggishly caught up with Pikachu.

Pikachu found a nearby Pokémon off to the side. "Um, excuse me sir," Pikachu started asking, "I'd just like to ask if you knew where we could find somewhere to eat?"

Munchlax whirled around angrily, as if someone had said something offensive to him. "Hm, let me guess. You're asking me, a Munchlax, where the food is, because _all_ Muchlaxes like to do eat, huh? You calling me fat? Do you want to fight, is that it?" He exclaimed, starting to get closer to the Pikachu.

Pikachu was suddenly taken aback by Munchlax's sudden, out-of-nowhere rage. "No no no, it's not that!" Pikachu shook his head. "We just couldn't find our way around here, and me and Eevee are new here, and-"

Pikachu was suddenly interrupted by Munchlax's laughter. "Hahaha! I'm just messing around! Wow, you should've seen the look on your face!"

Pikachu gave a slight sigh of relief as he forced a smile. Eevee caught up and understood what was happening. "You get scared _way_ too easily."

Munchlax then put out his hand. "Anyways, name's Lad. Nice to meet you two."

Pikachu understood this as a handshake and grabbed his hand. "Nice to meet you too."

"Hold on!" Eevee added after Lad let go of Pikachu's hand. " _Do_ you know where we can go to eat?"

Lad look back towards her as hit himself in the head. "Of course! Almost forgot, sorry." He pointed towards the direction of where they came from. "It's just down there and to the right. Not hard to miss."

Eevee ears perked up. "We appreciate it!" She thanked as she bounced away.

"Wait up!" he called out as he tried running towards her. _Running on two legs in this body is really weird..._ He realized as he struggled to catch up with her.

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to Cater In-and-Out!" Greeted the Luxray, with a feminine voice. "You can get in and out as quickly as a Rapidash, but still be just as full as a Snorlax!" She chorused, as if recited many times. Once they approached the bar, she asked the two, "what would you like?"

Pikachu tried looking the menu, but found a board filled with strange symbols. " _What the...?"_

 _"_ May I have 2 'M'-large slices of pizza, please?" Eevee requested, pushing Pikachu to the side.

Luxray started pressing some buttons on the register. "Sure thing! And for you?"

"I'll have... uh... the..." Pikachu was very confused as to what to order. "Do you guys have any... salads? And smoothies?"

"Yes we do! Would you like to have a mixed-berry salad with a Oran smoothie?" She asked.

"Uh... Sure thing." Pikachu replied, uneasily. " _Why is the menu so weird?"_

His thoughts were interrupted by the Luxray. "Okay then, your food should be ready in a few short minutes!" She went down the aisle to take more orders form customers.

Pikachu looked around the bar. He noticed that there were 3 different areas of the building. One seemed to be a miniaturized version of where they sat, and the other side seemed to be an enlarged version. However, as he was looking around, his thoughts were interrupted.

"Ok, quick question." Eevee blatantly asked. "What... was that?"

"Hm?" Pikachu was confused for a moment. "Oh, do you mean when I was trying to order?"

Eevee nodded. "Yeah, what was up with that? Are you not good at making choices or something?"

He shook his head. "No, it was the fact that the board was weird. It had weird markings on it."

"You mean the menu?" She asked, with her eyebrow up.

"Well, maybe, but it didn't have any actual words on it... Like I said, weird symbols." He sighed.

Eevee stared at him "Those... are words..." She revealed. "Now that I think about it, it kinda makes sense..." She mumbled her thoughts out loud.

"Hold on," Pikachu paused, rubbing his forehead. "Those are words?"

Eevee nodded her head to affirm his question. After a while, she also added, "And since you're a hu- you know... you don't know the 'mon written language, which makes sense."

"So I'm... illiterate?"

Eevee shrugged. "Guess you are."

He slumped in his chair. "Great. And I thought having a tail was bad enough..."

Eevee tried cheering him up. "Hey, it's alright. At least you didn't turn into a... Rattata, or a Marikarp. Anyways, everyone likes Pikachu, and your tail is relatively light. And so what if you can't read? I can't do lots of things as a quadruped, but you don't see me complaining... yet."

The conversation ended when the Luxray came back up to them, with their plates on top of her head. "Here's your food, hope you come again!" She slid the food off her head.

"Thanks you very much!" Pikachu grinned as he grabbed his and Eevee's plate. He and Eevee jumped out of their seats to go find a table before Pikachu realized something. He stopped and turned around to ask, "don't we have to... pay for this?"

Luxray tilted her head in confusion. "I guess you guys don't do it where ever your from, I guess..." She mumbled to herself. "Well, around here, whenever you order, we just place them in your tab, and we expect you to pay it back within the next week or month." She continued explaining, "we don't exactly... let you leave till you pay off everything, most of the time." She looked behind her shoulder as she rushed, "I'm sure your friend Eevee here could explain it, but I have to go. Come again!"

Pikachu thanked her as she left. He went to sit down at a seat that Eevee saved for him, placing her plate in front of her. "Tu casa es mi casa." He said as he placed his own plate and smoothie down in front of him."

Eevee raised an eyebrow. "...What?"

"Oh, sorry about that. I guess you guys don't really... _have_ different languages here." He started to explain, "It's just a phrase in... a different language in the human world. I think it means... 'enjoy your meal'. I can't really remember."

Eevee eyes widened in excitement as she quickly swallowed the food in her mouth. "So you're starting to remember your human life!?"

Pikachu shook his head. "Not... really. I'm kinda starting to remember certain cultural stuff, but it's still all weird and mushy. I don't even remember what language that was in, much less if I said the right thing. None of it is important anyways." He mumbled out the last sentence.

Eevee was in the middle of taking a huge bite of her food when she comprehended that he finished talking. "Mhm, hat uh 'hst phuc- hwangom" She tried saying with her mouth full. "Sorry." She apologized after swallowing her food. "I said 'that must suck'. Hey, anyways, like I said, we're gonna find out what happened together. I promised, remember?"

"Really?" Pikachu responded, a little surprised. "I thought you were just making that up."

"Nonsense! Anyways, I don't have anything else better to do with my life, and going on a journey sounds fun."

"That sounds cool and all," He started finishing his smoothie "...but how exactly are we going to find out my past?"

Eevee shrugged. "I dunno, we just will."

Pikachu was about to ask what she meant by that when his left ear perked up as he heard his name from the table next to him. He took a quick glance and saw a Rowlet and a Dewott seated together. Pikachu tried tilting his left ear so that he would be able to listen in their converation. _These long ears are more useful than I thought,_ he grinned.

"... Over there was probably that cause of the Zapdos and lighting strike last night." The Dewott told the Rowlet.

"Really?! You think so?" Rowelet asked with excitement. The Rowlet seemed to sound female. She then shook her head as if trying to shake off a thought. "Tenion, stop making random accusations like this. Last time you did, you lost one of your shells, and you were miserable in combat for _weeks_ until it grew back. I do _not_ want to deal with that again." Rowlet curled, sounding a little angry. "Anyways, look at him! He looks low level and he's just hanging out with that female 'eon. And even if it was him, it was probably Zapdos just saving his ass." Laura added.

The Dewott, who seemed to be named Tenion, mumbled "its called a scalochop..." He then paused for a a moment before continuing. "I guess you're right Laura." He admitted. "But I'd still like to ask-"

"-I'd rather not. Let's just go back." The Rowlet, Laura, sighed.

Pikachu's eavesdropping was interrupted by Eevee calling out for him. "You know, you're really bad at trying to listen into their conversation about you." Eevee pointed out.

Pikachu slightly jumped due to the sudden callout. "How did-"

"The positioning of your ear, the fact that you just stopped talking out of nowhere, I can go on. Anyways, let's go to their table, we're done anyways." She pointed out, hopping off her seat and starting to walk towards the table.

"No, wait..." He tried calling out in vain. He sighed as he quickly stacked the plates and caught up with her.

Once Eevee and Pikachu reached the table, Eevee asked the Rowlet, "is it alright if my friend and I sit here?"

The Dewott looked cheerful, but the Rowlet looked very... unenthusiastic. "Of course you guys can. My name's Laura, and Dewott here is called Tenion."

"Nice to meet you" Pikachu greeted, sticking his hand out for a handshake.

Laura looked at him. "Ya know, Rowlets don't really _have_ hands to shake." She curled.

Pikachu swiftly pulled back his arm. "Uh, sorry, force of habit." He awkwardly stammered while quickly taking a seat.

"So," Eevee broke the awkward silence. "How are you guys?"

Tenion responded before Laura could even open her beak "We're doing great, we were just talking about the lighting blast and the Zapdos sighting that happened yesterday"

Laura gave a quick angry glance at Tenion as she continued with "but it doesn't matter that much really..." She quickly paused as she glanced at the Pikachu and asked "...Unless you guys know something we don't?"

"Oh, yeah, that! We saw that on our way here!" Eevee responded, quietly nudging Pikachu under the table, as to say 'play along'.

"Yeah, I guess we know as much as you two do." Pikachu confirmed, giving a very fake shrug.

"Mhm, ok. Real mystery I guess." Tenion shrugged. "Oh, and quick question," he started asking as he looked out a window. "What goes after 78?"

"...79, duh." Eevee responded. "What type of question is that?"

Tenion and Laura nodded, as if they knew something that they don't. "Yeah, sorry about the dumb question, just a little inside joke with one of my friends." Tenion trailed off.

"Anyways, where are you guys from?" Laura asked, looking at the Eevee.

"Oh," The question caught Eevee off guard as her ears dropped down and her tail stopped moving. "well, I'm from the... uh-" Eevee was then cut off by Tenion

"Oh, doesn't matter anyways," Tenion quickly blurted out, slowly getting as to why Eevee was hesitant to talk about her old town. "Hey Pikachu, where are _you_ from?"

Now this question really caught Pikachu off guard. _What should I say? Telling him that I'm a human would probably make them think I'm crazy!_ "Uh... I'm... the... um-" Pikachu was also cut off by a small gasp from Laura.

"Oh gods, were both of your villages att-"

"No! It's not that," Eevee suddenly cut off, suddenly snapping back from her thoughts. "Pikachu here is... well, it's a little secret, so don't go out telling everyone..." she started saying, while the Pikachu was shocked as to what he was hearing.

 _Is she going to tell them that I'm a human?!"_

"... He has amnesia!" She quickly blurted out. "At least, that's what we think. He can't remember where he came from, or his parents, or anything like that before a certain time."

Rowlet and Dewott were surprised by this sudden revelation, and Pikachu's sigh of relief went unnoticed.

"That's... horrible, I'm sorry to hear that" Laura drawled, looking down . "What's the last thing you remember?" She asked.

Once again, Eevee answered for him. "That's private information between himself and his doctor." She also quickly added "No offense, of course."

Laura waved her wing. "Don't worry about it, I understand completely, sorry to bother you in the first place."

Pikachu smiled. "It's alright, we're the ones who walked over your table, anyways." He recalled.

"So, what brings you guys here? Do you too have plans?" Tenion asked the two

 _Do we?_ Pikachu thought to himself. _I've just been following Eevee around, but why is it that she's here?_

"Oh, well, I was... moving away from my old town to start my new life. You know, all of that. " Eevee started. She continued "I heard that Carter has one of the best gyms around, and it was conveniently close. I was also planning to maybe explore around here, or maybe even join an exploration team around here with Pikachu."

As Pikachu quietly asked himself what an exploration team was, the two partners across from them quickly exchanged glances. "Really? How do you plan to do that?" Laura asked. "I heard that exploration guilds are really secretive."

"Yeah, I heard that you have to know someone from in the guild to join." Tenion continued.

"Don't worry about it, I know. But I can't tell you because, as you said, ' _it's secretive_ ' and whatnot." Eevee reminded them, with slight mockery in her tone.

Laura was about to respond, before changing her mind "Okay, well, good luck on that, I guess" Laura mumbled. "We gotta leave anyways, we stayed way too late and now we're gonna get in trouble.' She glared at Tenion.

"Ok ok, fine, I'll take the blame." Tenion responded. "Nice meeting you two!" He quickly added as he started to leave.

As they left, Eevee looked at Pikachu. "They're _definitely_ part of the exploration guild here."

'How do you know?" Pikachu asked, still not knowing exactly what an exploration group is.

"They clearly know something we don't, and whenever I mentioned the guild, they kept glancing at each other. Also, that 78 question was definitely one of the secret questions they use." Eevee reckoned, while walking out of the restaurant.

Pikachu started walking next to her. "Secret questions? And what exactly is an Exploration team guild thing?" He asked

 _"Do I have to tell him everything..."_ Eevee mumbled to herself. "Well, there's this thing called an exploration guild, and in the guild, there are exploration teams, of course. They mostly go out and... explore. They also do some missions, whether it's a rescue mission, escort, or retrieve an item, and the better your team is, the more serious work you do, like find some gang's hideout, or hostage situation, or fight a group of raiders." She continued with a more hush tone."I also heard that they keep trying to find the source of Takers," she concluded while backing up, "and that's why I think they're so secretive."

Pikachu nodded in response. There was a brief silence, in which Pikachu realized something. "So... you want me to _join_ an exploration team with you?" He asked, slightly confused.

Eevee gave an awkward smile as she responded. "Yeah... I wanted to tell you at a different, more appropriate time, but they asked, and I didn't really think about it... sorry about that."  
She waited a while before continuing. "But... is it a yes?" She asked in a hushed tone, almost to a whisper.

Pikachu quietly thought to himself. _Well, of course, I have no fighting experience, I'm still getting used to this body, and I don't even know how to read! I'm the least qualified person to join..._

 _But it's not like I have any other option. Maybe Eevee is right, I should relax a little more and see where this life takes me..."_

 _"_ If we make it," Pikachu looked up as he took in a breath of air, "I'll definitely join."

Eevee gave a slight breath of relief. "Thanks a lot, you don't know how much I appreciate it." She thanked. "Now, for our first stop, we gotta go to the gym and practice our abilities. To join, we have to be way better than... what we currently are right now." She said, choosing her last words carefully.

"That sounds like a great idea... other than the fact that, one, I can barely use my electricity correctly, and two, I can't even use my electricity for a while. " He pointed out. "I have to learn- " _relearn_ "- the basics at this... therapy place." He pulled out his card, showing what building and which therapist he need to meet. "The problem is... I can't read."

Eevee's ears drooped down in disappointment. "That's gonna take _forever..."_

Pikachu shrugged. "That's what happens when you pick up a random unconscious Pikachu from the forest. Anyways, can you help me get there...?" He hesitantly asked

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. But don't expect me to do everything for you." She started, holding the card and starting to read it. "You're gonna have to learn how to read and do things yourself, I'm not your mom."

Pikachu placed his hand behind his head as he awkwardly smiled. "Thanks again."

Eevee gave a slight smile. "Ah, don't mention it. I don't mind too much... yet. Anyways, its over here, come on." She started leading the way.

Once walking around town to find the building, Eevee handed the card back. "I'm going to the gym to do my own training. Your doctor's name is... Dr. Ken, and she's an Ampharos. Her room number... is on that line right there." She pointed to the bottom right line on the card. "That's all from me, I'm going to the gym. Let's meet back up outside of the restaurant place thing by... 3 before set?" She asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not." He responded, looking where to put his card. As he patted himself, he realized that he didn't have pockets. "I, uh... can you hold on to thi-" He started asking Eevee before noticing that she was gone.

Eevee was already walking down the road. "Byehavefun!" She quickly jabbered in one breath before rushing off.

"Great..." Pikachu looked at the mostly brick and stone building and entered. Once entered, he was greeted by a receptionist.

"Hi! Welcome to Caters PokeThearapy!" A cheerful, female Mienfoo greeted. "The electric area is down the right hall and to your second left."

Pikachu thanked her and started to walk down the hall with his card. Once he entered the room, he noticed the wide variety of people in here. He saw a very young Jolteon, a Magneton with only 2 Magnemite instead of three; a lonely Plusle, and an Elekid without its prongs, each waiting outside a room.

 _"Seems like I'm going to have to wait..."_ Pikachu internally groaned. He decided to ask the closest Pokemon, which happened to be Jolteon, which number was on the card. "'Scuse me, but do you happen to know what number room this is and where it happens to be?"

"My mommy towd me not to twalk with stwangers" The young Jolteon replied.

"Oh." He blankedly responded. " _Isn't he... a little to young to evolve? Isn't there an age aspect to evolving?_ " He thought to himself. He started to walk over to Plusle for help, but she seemed to flinch and walk away from him. He stopped after realizing she wanted to be alone, so he decided to ask the Elekid. Hoever, after getting a better look at him, he seemed to be on the verge of tears, definitely not in the mood to be asked a question. He decided to walk up to the Magnemite. Some internal instincts told him that that wasn't the wisest decision, but he ignored it.

"Excuse me sir, but could you tell me where this number room is located?" He asked, showing him the card.

"AH, YES" The Magnemite shouted in response. "WE WILL DO OUR BEST TO HELP YOU. AS YOU CAN SEE, WE ARE MISSING A PART OF OUR EVOLUTION, SO I HOPE THAT ANSWERS YOUR QUESTION." They continued, shouting so loudly that the room shook. They took the card and read it as Pikachu looked around the room. He noticed that the people in the room were on the edge of breaking out. The Plusle seemed to start freaking out internally, the Elekid was about to start bawling, and the Jolteon seemed very scared and jumpy.

"Sorry if this sound rude, but could you maybe keep it down?" He tried to ask polity.

"NO CAN DO. ANYHOW, YOUR REQUESTED ROOM IS THE THIRD DOOR TO THE RIGHT." They pointed down the hall with their magnets. Pikachu worriedly looked around, not wanting the room to burst into chaos. "WE HAVE ALSO DETECTED THAT THE POKEMON IN THIS ROOM ARE ON A VERGE OF A BREAKDOWN. APPROXIMATELY 5 MORE LOUD-"

"Shhhh, I get it, thanks for the help" Pikachu interrupted, trying to speak as quietly as possible. "Now please, stay silent." He asked, the words coming out harsher than what he meant. There was a moment of stillness as everyone slowly started to calm down.

"NO PROBLEM. WE WILL STAY QUIET." The Magnemite boomed shortly after.

"Ah, damn i-" Pikachu sighed as the room endured chaos. The Elekid started wailing on the top of his lungs, the Jolteon too started crying, but tried bolting to the door. After realizing that he couldn't open it, he shook in paralyzed fear as the ground under him mysteriously got wet. The Plusle ran into the corner and started having a panic attack, while Pikachu awkwardly looked around. _If I could only keep my mouth shut..._

 _"_ OOPS."

Shortly after, 2 nurses burst out from the doors. One was the Mienfoo, and the other a Drowzee. The Mienfoo tried leading Plusle into a room while the Drowzee stood there and touched his temples, concentrating. " _What... is he doing?"_ He thought, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"You might want to stand behind me." The Drowzee murmured. "Unless you too are having some sort of panic attack?"

Pikachu sluggishly started walking behind him. As he walked past him, his mind cleared up and he felt more... awake. He noticed that everyone in the room was now calm, and on the verge of collapsing to sleep. The Mienfoo walked out the room as she announced "Does everyone feel good? That's great. Ele, you can now go with your doctor, and Jolteon, you can too. Mangus, Dr. Magnezon is on his way."

As the room shifted around, the Mienfoo started thanking the Drowzee.

"Ah, no need to thank me" He waved his hand. "I'm here to help."

Pikachu looked in awe. "What was it that you did?" He asked.

"Well, I used a nullified version of hypnosis and used it to calm everyone in the room down. It helps with the more... jumpy ones." He responded.

"That's great! Uh, sorry for starting this." Pikachu apologized.

"It's alright, it was going to happen sooner or later anyways. Now, you should probably go to your therapist, I'm sure she's eager to see you. Chu's aren't very common around here." He pointed out.

"Thanks, I keep hearing that..." His ears flopped down in annoyance after hearing that many times. "Have a nice day" He called out, walking into the room

"Hey there! My name's Alton. How are you today?" She greeted. The Ampharos seemed to be shorter than others, with the lines around her neck and body thinner and slimmer than usual. The room itself was fairly large, with a metal rod connected to a machine, a long bucket of water on the side of the room, and on the complete other side there was a small, wool post. There were also some small ballons in a bag near the entrance.

"I'm doing great, thanks for asking." Pikachu responded.

"That's great! If it's alright with you, may I ask why you are here? And how much experience you have with your electricity?"

"Oh, I uhhh..." Pikachu started quickly thinking of an alibi to explain his situation. Then he remembered what Eevee said earlier, which technically wasn't a lie. "Well... I've only used my electricity twice..."

Alton's eyes widened in both surprise and curiosity. "Go on, if you may."

"Well, the thing is, I have amnesia." Pikachu admitted. "The last thing I remember is from a couple days ago, when I—"

"Now, up to there is fine, I don't want you to accidentally overshare," she started. "Now again, how many times have you used your electricity?"

"Oh," Pikachu was silently great full for him being interrupted before oversharing. "Only twice... once to discharge the extra electricity from me, and the other one was to attack. The attack—"

"—Was very powerful and used up your energy; I've been told by your doctor." She once again interrupted. "Now, let me ask you a question," she continued. "What do you know about electricity?"

Pikachu pondered for a moment before responding. "Well, it has something to do with positive and negative ions, right?"

"Well, yes, but that's not what I mean." She responded. "What I meant was, what happens to electricity after it's discharged? Where does it go?"

"Well, it naturally goes into the ground, right?"

"Yes, Yes exactly! Once you let your electricity leave your body, it naturally tries to head towards the ground, right? Which isn't always what you want."

Pikachu started fidgeting with his hands and looked down as he remembered about something. "Yeah, that happened once with a friend, and I accidentally zapped her..."

"It's alright, I'm sure it didn't hurt regardless, no offense."

"None taken."

"Any who," She stood up from her seat and started walking around the room."You have to learn how to stop that from happening, so you will be able to use your electricity more efficiently."

He tilted his head in both confusion and wonder. "How would I do that?"

"Well, for starters, you have to envision a pathway. 'Where is it heading? What path will it take? Who or what is it hitting?' These are questions you have to answer to use your electricity to it's max potential." She began, starting to setting up some equipment. "Next, you have to make it go that path. You have to use enough force to push it where it needs to go. Also, make sure it doesn't stray. You may feel it try to stray away, but you must make sure it doesn't. I have a couple of tests and equipment that will help you practice this skill." She presented the room with everything set up.

 _Am I going to have to think about this all the time? It seems like a lot of work..._

Alton realized that Pikachu seemed a little nervous. "It's alright, after a bit of training and getting used to, it becomes secondhand nature. You won't have to repeatedly think about this all the time when using electricity." She clapped her hands together as she waved Pikachu towards him. "Now, lets get started..."

* * *

Okay I said I would stop with author notes, but yet here I am again. Sorry this chapter took so long (again). I thought I released it earlier but I guess it never went through. Cause of that, I made this chapter longer than usual. Hope you liked it!

Anyways, like I said, updates every 2 weeks. Enjoy!


End file.
